


Elyza saves the Day

by rebalabroo



Category: Elyza Lex - Fandom, Elyza X Alicia - Fandom, QTWD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebalabroo/pseuds/rebalabroo





	Elyza saves the Day

Disclaimer - I don't own anything aside from my own ideas.

 

Alicia and Elyza had volunteered to do the morning patrol. They needed to get out of the house, they'd all been stuck in the same house for almost a week because of walker sightings. The couple managed to find come alone time, in the empty mansion with generators that Travis had found, but not without Chris following them around being annoying. The younger girl knew she needed to get her girlfriend out of the house before she killed him. They were about halfway around the empty streets of the small town on Elyza's bike when Madison radioed that they'd heard there were some supplies left at a shop not far from them and to meet them there. They headed over and helped load the truck "Where's Nick and Chris?" Alicia asked her mother on one of the many trips to the truck.  
"We had to leave someone there" her mother pointed out "You two were on patrol otherwise you'd be home and they'd be here"  
"Fair enough" she said, she did her best not to push her mom nowadays, she'd been really cool about the whole Elyza thing, considering the Australian had tattoos, piercings and was rather forward about everything and had never hid how she'd felt about Alicia from the start. When they'd started their relationship her mom had taken it in her stride and been good about them sleeping in the same room and stuff like that, so she tried to behave and was even nicer to Travis. Mind you, the whole zombie apocalypse thing might have something to do with everyone's good behaviour.  
When they were done they headed home. They two girls got home first, Chris suddenly flew out the front "It's Nick, somethings wrong he's not breathing" both girls threw their helmets on the ground and ran inside, Alicia skidded to her brothers side on her knees in the living room, he had vomited and was starting to go blue "You stupid son of a bitch" she said and shook him, she noticed the needle on the floor and the tie on his arm.  
Elyza landed next to her, she cleared his airway and started CPR "Alicia" she said trying to get her attention as she worked on him, but she was mumbling and brushing his hair back "Alicia baby, you have to listen to me, I can help him but you gotta listen okay" she said. The brunette looked up at her "That's it baby, now in our room, in the closet is a locked trunk, the key is the one of the ones I gave you, inside is a big first aid kit. I need you to go get it and bring it down okay, can you do it?"  
The girl nodded and took off up the stairs. She kept doing the compressions and breathing for him while it took her girlfriend time to get what she needed, as Alicia thundered back down the stairs with the kit, Travis, Madison and Ofelia came in "Whoa, Where's the fire?" Her mother asked as she past.  
"It's Nick" she said without stopping.  
They followed her into the room and saw Elyza doing CPR "Travis" she said when she saw him "Can you..." She asked panting from exhaustion.  
He quickly moved over and took over for her. Alicia was standing nearby holding the kit, she waved her over, she put it down and the blonde opened it. It was full of different types of drugs, needles there was even a couple of bags of IV fluid. She grabbed a black bag from in the kit, she pulled out one of the vials and filled a syringe. She quickly turned and jabbed Nick in the upper thigh. Travis started to slow his compressions "No don't stop it can take a minute or two" she said. Within a about a minute as predicted, Nick suddenly took a huge breath then coughed and started breathing, his colour returned and Travis sat back exhausted. Nobody moved aside from Madison and that was to wrap Nick in blanket. She sat on the floor with her son, next to Elyza, she didn't ask her to explain but she did anyway "I was a nurse in Australia, when all of this all started happening with the.... I started collecting medical supplies just in case"  
"Darlin, that explains the kit but most people don't just carry Narcan around" The older woman said.  
"When I found out Nick was a junkie I figured it wouldn't hurt to be ready just in case, the last time I did a hospital run I got this together" she zipped up the bag and handed it to Madison "It's got plenty of methadone, more narcan, some anti convulsants and something for the nausea" she explained.  
"How the hell did he get drugs now?" She asked no one in particular.  
"I have no idea" Elyza said as she packed the kit up but left out a handful of needles for Madison in case he needed another dose of the opioid reversal "This was locked up, upstairs and the opioids I have are locked away again in the kit and the only other person aside from me with the key is Alicia and she didn't know what the keys were for until I asked her to go get this" she zipped up the bag and sighed "It has to be an opioid, something like Vicodin, heroin or morphine otherwise the narcan wouldn't have worked. I guess maybe he just found someone's stash" she said and stood up.  
"Thank you for saving him" Madison said reaching out with her free hand and grabbing the blondes, she allowed the touch at first then suddenly pulled away, as she often did with anybody but her girlfriend "I need...." She didn't finish just walked outside.  
They all watched her go, all still shocked by what had unfolded and as it seemed the mysterious Australian was opening up a little more. Alicia got up and followed her girlfriends path out the door, slamming it behind her, Obviously pissed at her brother. She found Elyza sitting at the end of the driveway on the kerb, smoking a cigarette. She walked up behind her, putting her feet either side of her backside "Those things will kill you, you know" she said as she rested her shins on her back.  
"A walker is more liable to get me before lung cancer" she pointed out.  
"Shut up, don't talk about you dying" Alicia said, her voice strained with emotion, she nudged her with her legs.  
Elyza stubbed out the cigarette and put it in the can she had for the butts "Come here" she said patting her lap.  
The teenager stepped around and straddled her legs, they settled against each other, just quietly. Drawing strength from their embrace. They were only like that a minute or so when Chris called out "What are you guys doing?".  
"Fuck he's annoying" Elyza said from her resting spot on Alicia's chest, she put her head up, patted the brunettes leg and she got off her. She stood and took her by the hand leading her to the bike, they both picked up their helmets from where they'd been dropped earlier and put them on.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Anywhere but here" Elyza said starting the bike. Ofelia appeared at the doorway "Tell Madison we'll be back by sundown" she said and took off out of the driveway.

0-0-0

They rode around for a while until they came across an open park with a lake in the middle. Elyza stopped the bike and took off her helmet. She sat back into Alicia and sighed. The brunette pulled off her helmet and hooked it to the back, she wrapped her arms back around the woman in front of her "You okay?" She said against the leather jacket.  
"Just brings back memories you know" she said softly as she ran her hand over Alicia's. She turned slightly and put her arm around the brunette and with strong arms pulled her around her, the younger girl squealed in surprise, then settled in her lap. She kissed the brunette softly for a few seconds, when she stopped she looked up into the green eyes she fell in love with the minute she saw them "I love you" she whispered.  
"I love you too" Alicia said back and kissed her head as she pulled her against her "Memories of what?" She asked, she felt her girlfriend tremble at the question as she did a lot when she revealed things about herself, Elyza was an enigma wrapped in a riddle and it took a lot for her to give up parts of herself but it didn't matter to Alicia, every time she gave her just another small piece of herself to her, she loved her even more.  
"My sister was a junkie" she explained "Only I wasn't quick enough with the narcan with her, I tried but I was too late"  
"Is that why you left Australia?" She asked.  
The blonde nodded against her "I couldn't take it, we were all blaming each other for something we didn't do" she said with a sniff "When everything went to shit, I called my folks, we had a long talk about things and I said I'd try and get home but I haven't spoken to them since, I can't reach them"  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes, just cuddling "We should get back" Elyza said sitting up a little, it was getting very close to sundown.  
Alicia leant back on the handlebars "Do we really have to?" She asked, unbuttoning the flannel shirt she had on "Its not like anyone's around"  
The blonde gave in for a few seconds and laid kisses on the now exposed cleavage, she pulled the brunette hands away and held onto them. She laid one last kiss over where her heart would be and sat back up "I'm really tired" she said.  
Alicia suddenly realised why, she'd spent at least five maybe ten minutes doing CPR on her brother alone, it's exhausting even with a partner "Okay, let's go"

0-0-0

When they got home the house was pretty quiet, Ofelia and Madison were cooking in the kitchen, Travis was watching Nick and Chris was reading something "Hey" Alicia said as they put the helmets in the hallway.  
"You guys okay?" The brunettes mother asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
"Yea just tired" Elyza answered "We're just gonna call it a night" she said taking her girlfriends hand and heading towards the stairs.  
Madison went to stop them "It's only...." She saw the look of utter defeat and exhaustion on the girl who'd only a short time ago saved her sons life "You two sleep well" she said as they went upstairs "Oh and the kit is on your bed" she added.  
The blonde put the kit away then collapsed onto the bed "You should at least change" Alicia said as she pulled her flannel shirt, tank top and bra off and tugged a nightshirt on.  
"Mmmm" was all she got from the body on the bed.  
She moved over and tugged Elyza's boots and socks off. Luckily they hadn't had any encounters with walkers today so the blonde didn't really need to shower. She managed to get her leather jacket and pants off then gave up, leaving her in her t-shirt and underwear. She stripped off her own jeans and slid into bed next to her lover. Elyza moved and pulled her into her arms, Alicia's head resting on her chest, she kissed her head "Love you" she mumbled and fell asleep.  
"I love you too" the younger girl said and dozed off feeling safe in the other woman's embrace.


End file.
